Pieces of Me
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: After the Mondo's last stand Rocky is still feeling like the other Rangers don't need him. A power and bond that he destroyed alerts Aisha to his pain. In a moment of concern the yellow Ninjetti ranger decided to head back home to help one of her best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of Me

Chapter 1

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters, or the franchise. I was feeling very Depressed a while back and I needed to write something. And this fan fiction idea popped in my head. This takes place after the episode "Mondo's Last Stand" episode 35 of Power Rangers Zeo. Rocky/Jason friendship and Bromance only. I was irritated that I couldn't find a fan fiction about this episode where. The both of them talk about Rocky's jealousy without it turning into a slash Fan fiction. So, I decided to write one myself. I hope you enjoy this. This will be a Rocky and Aisha Romance fic later on as well. Let me know your thoughts on this. I plan to continue writing this, as long as at least one person likes this.

I apologize to the readers of my other stories in progress. I am not feeling particularly inspired to write them at the moment nor do I feel motivated or have ideas to. But I plan to finish them eventually. My Depression got really bad again for a while. During that time I began to watch all of the Power Rangers seasons to relive my childhood. I am now currently watching Jungle Fury. :)

* * *

Rocky was feeling particularly bad that night. Angel Grove had almost gotten destroyed and it was all his fault. If he hadn't let his jealousy get the best of him maybe King Mondo wouldn't have set his sights on the city. If only he had called the other Rangers instead of trying to take him on himself. The worst thing though was he lied to his friends. He had told them that he didn't know why he had decided to try to take on the king of the Machine Empire by himself.

The truth was that he knew the exact reason. He felt that he had to prove himself to the others upon The original red ranger's return. They had pushed him aside due to Jason's return as the Gold Zeo Ranger. None of them even noticed that something was wrong with him, Except Billy. Billy, the original Blue ranger had noticed that something was up with Rocky at the youth Center.

The former Ranger had questioned him but the current Blue ranger had shrugged it off. He told him that it was nothing. Rocky changed the subject and asked him if he wanted to spar. Surprise, he was going to spar with Jason next after Adam had finished his turn. Billy had said that maybe they could spar later but of course he had forgotten. With King Mondo's attack and Jason's return it had slipped his mind.

Rocky felt jealous of Jason. He had returned and he felt inadequate. He could never measure up to the original Red Ranger, his predecessor. He felt like he was now being replaced by the one who's spot he had taken. When Jason, along with Trini and Zach(the original yellow and black Rangers) had gone to the Peace Conference after being selected out of hundreds of applicants.

He was sitting in his bedroom lost in his thoughts about the events that happened earlier that day. He was shaken back into reality by his mother speaking to him. "Mijo, Is everything okay?"

He gave her a smile, a big fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I've been calling you for ten minutes. You didn't respond or come down."

"Sorry Mom, I was just lost in thought. What did you need me for?" The Blue Zeo Ranger asked.

"A girl is on the phone for you. She says she's a friend of yours, Aisha Campbell?"

"Yeah, we used to go to school together." He told her. Aisha stayed in Africa after retrieving her Zeo Crystal. She had decided to send Tanya back in her place altering the timeline. Therefore the memories of other people, with the exception of the Rangers, Zordon, and Alpha were the only ones who remembered her. "I'd better get downstairs to talk to her." Rocky rushed out of the room and downstairs. He grabbed the phone. "Hey, Aisha."

"Rocky, are you okay?" She demanded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A bit of confusion colored his voice.

"Really?" He could her the disbelief in her voice. "Then why do I feel our Ninjetti bond spasming?!"

He sighed. "I'm okay Aisha, really I am." He heard a scoff.

"You're not okay Rocky! I can feel it. What is going on with you?" She repeated. "If you say that you're fine one more time; I will teleport over there and hit you." She warned the former Red and current Blue ranger.

"You can't. We're not supposed to use the power for personal gain."

"This is for you, so it wouldn't be for personal gain." The African American girl responded. "And even if it is considered personal gain I'm sure Zordon would understand. Considering that it concerns the well-being of one of his active Rangers."

"It's nothing," He said tiredly.

"Rocky, please," Her voice softened. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

He turned to his mother who had just entered the room. "I can't talk that much longer, I have to get to bed. Can you come visit and we can talk?" He asked. There was a note of pleading in his voice.

"Of course, I'll contact Zordon and Alpha and ask them to teleport me over. I'll crash at the Power Chamber tonight."

"Billy, will be there though. He's been spending most of his time there. I...I don't want them to know about this visit Sha'. I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"I understand," She assured him. "Meet me in Stone Canyon tomorrow morning at 8:00."

"I'll be there." He replied.

"You'd better, or I'll have to track you down and kick your butt." She warned him.

He laughed, "Okay, I promise that I'll be there at 8:00 am tomorrow."

"Good," She paused, "Goodnight Rocky,"

"Good morning Aisha," He grinned, "Bye!"

She laughed at his response, "Bye!"

He hung up the phone turning to face his mother. "What's this about meeting at 8:00 tomorrow morning with this girlfriend of yours?" She raised an eyebrow.

He groaned, "MOM! Aisha is not my girlfriend. We're just very good friends, best friends."

"Really now?" She gave him a look that said she was not buying it.

"Yes, Seriously, Mom!" Rocky said exasperated. "I'm going to bed now okay?" The ranger turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"When do I get to meet this girl of yours?" She called after him.

"Goodnight Mom!" He said not answering her question. She smiled as she watched him escape to his bedroom. The former Red Ninjetti Ranger closed the door behind him and preceded to get ready for bed. Tomorrow he was going to see Aisha for the first time in 6 months, and knowing Aisha she wouldn't give up until she found out what was bothering him and causing their Ninjetti bond to Spasm.

Adam, who was his best friend, besides Aisha, hadn't caught on to his feelings. Aisha was on the other side of the world, and hadn't seen him face to face in 6 months. Yet, she knew that he needed her, needed his friends. The Green Zeo Ranger was so infatuated with Tanya the yellow Zeo Ranger( who was Aisha's replacement on the Power Rangers Team) that He had failed to notice how his best friend had been doing. Rocky felt as if he was now invisible to the others. Maybe it would be better if they found a way to give Billy back the Blue Ranger Powers. They'd probably be better off then.

He chastised himself for thinking that way, for feeling those things. They were supposed to be his friends. He snorted to himself and scoffed. "It seemed like he only had one friend Aisha. He cleared him mind and climbed into bed attempting to get some sleep before tomorrow morning.

* * *

After her call with Rocky ended Aisha immediately contacted Zordon. "Hey Zordon, Hey Alpha!"

"Hello, Aisha!" Zordon's booming voice responded. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Can you teleport me to the command center? It's really important Zordon. I have to speak with you."

"Very well," He replied. "Are you ready for teleportation now?"

"Yes, Zordon I'm all clear." She told him, checking her surroundings.

"Good, Alpha lock onto Aisha's coordinates and teleport her here."

"I'm on it Zordon." His robotic assistant replied. He pushed the buttons on the console for her teleportation. Aisha disappeared in a yellow light and appeared a moment later in the Power Chamber.

"Aye yi yi! Aisha, it's so good to see you again!" The robot responded hugging her.

The former yellow Ranger smiled, returning his hug. "You too Alpha and you as well Zordon." She turned to the intergalactic being.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you again, I have a feeling this is not a social call."

"You're right Zordon. I noticed today that Rocky's Ninjetti bond was spasming. I could feel that he needed me. I need to speak with him. We're planning on meeting tomorrow morning in Stone Canyon to talk. I wouldn't have asked you to bring me here if it wasn't important Zordon."

"I understand, This is very disturbing news. You have my permission to teleport to here and back from Africa as much as you need to. There is something that I must tell you Aisha."

"Yes, Zordon?"

"Your Spirit animal, the bear, and Rocky's spirit animal the Ape are connected in the same way as Tommy's Falcon and Kimberly's Crane are."

"What do you mean?"

"You are Soul Mates, Bonded for life. The two of you were meant to be together, that is why you could feel that he needed you here. Much like Tommy and Kimberly when they separated it was very hard for them. Katherine has immediately stepped into take Kimberly's place in his life, distracting him from the feelings of loneliness due to the separation."

"I know that she took on her pink Ranger Powers, but what do you mean taking her place in his life?" She frowned, She wasn't sure that she was liking where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"A few months ago Kimberly wrote a break-up letter to Tommy. Katherine has immediately taken over as being his new girlfriend, replacing her as every role Kimberly was in his life."

"What? Why would Kim do that Zordon? It doesn't make sense. Kimberly loves Tommy and he loves her. It doesn't sound like her at all!" Aisha shook her head.

"Much like you and Rocky, her separation from Tommy is hurting her greatly. She thought that if she broke up with him that it would be better for both of them. She believed that he would be much happier and better off without her."

"That's crazy!" Aisha told him, "And how could Kat just do that to Kim? After everything that she did to her, Kimberly forgave her instantly and trusted her with her Power, and then she just steals her boyfriend?" She looked outraged.

"Calm yourself Aisha, Getting upset will not help the problems."

She let out a sigh, taking some deep breaths. "I know, Sorry Zordon."

"It is understandable that you would be upset with her being you female best friend out of the Rangers."

Aisha frowned remembering something that Rocky had mentioned. "Zordon is Billy here? Rocky mentioned that he's been practically living here recently."

"No, I insisted that he go home and get some well deserved and needed rest."

The yellow Ninja let out a sigh of relief. "Could you keep this between the three of us?" She gestured to Alpha, Zordon and herself. "Rocky isn't ready yet to let the other know what's going on with him, as well as my visit."

"Don't worry Aisha!" Alpha responded, "I won't tell them."

"I will not tell the other Rangers; Unless it starts affecting their teamwork and fight against the Machine empire, then I will be inclined to tell them."

"Thank you Zordon," She said gratefully.

"You're welcome." He smiled Warmly at her. "I'm sure you must be tired, You may rest in the infirmary."

She gave him a grateful smile, taking her backpack and going to rest in the infirmary. She placed her backpack on the ground by one of the cots. She laid down to rest trying to pass the time. She would meet with Rocky tomorrow. The previous yellow ranger was determined to figure out what was going on with him. She briefly thought about giving Katherine a piece of her mind tomorrow. Rocky was her priority though, then she would concentrate on lecturing Katherine Hillard for her actions against her predecessor. Also, talking to Kimberly would have to be her priority as well then she was going to stick it to the other Rangers. The originals and most of all, and Tommy.

"They should have seen it. They should know Kimberly better than that." Aisha said to herself. "It's not like Kim at all. They should have seen that something was seriously wrong. I haven't know her as long as Billy, Tommy, Trini, Jason, or Zach; but I know her well enough to know that Kim is not Cold-hearted. She would never in her right mind break-up with someone over a letter." The yellow Ranger took some deep breaths and closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Author's notes: And there it is. The first chapter of my first Power Rangers fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you did please let me know. Constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of Me

Chapter 2

The Talk

Author's notes: I still don't own Power Rangers. :( I apologize to the readers of my other stories in progress. I am not feeling particularly inspired to write them at the moment nor do I feel motivated or have ideas to. But I plan to finish them eventually. My Depression got really bad again for a while. During that time I began to watch all of the Power Rangers seasons to relive my childhood. I am now currently watching Samurai!. :)

* * *

Aisha woke up well rested. Her and Rocky's Ninjetti bond had calmed down some since their promise to talk today. She stretched out her muscles and stood up. She paused as she heard the former Blue Rangers Voice. "If we can add more fire power to the Zords," Billy said to Alpha, "then the fights will take significantly less time. Therefore less damage will occur to the city." The former yellow Rangers quickly picked up her backpack and teleported out of the Infirmary. The last thing that she needed was for Billy to tell the others about her being there. She was there for one purpose only, to help her best friend.

She landed just outside the city line of Angel Grove, where it became Stone Canyon. She used the public bathroom in a local bakery, changing her outfit as well. Before she left she bought some cinnamon rolls, bananas ,and some water bottles. She began the walk to the park to meet Rocky. A big smile spread across her face at the thought. It had been half a year since she had last seen him as well as the other Rangers. She was excited, despite the circumstances that brought her back home.

After walking for a bit she arrived at the park, taking a seat on the closest bench. She began to eat a cinnamon roll as she waited. She waited for a bit finishing a cinnamon roll and starting on her second one. She took a drink of water before glancing at her watch. She frowned it was almost 8:30 am. Where was Rocky? As soon as she thought that she heard him call her name.

She stood up placing her half eaten cinnamon roll back in the bag, and replacing the cap of her water bottle. "Aisha!" He waved as he ran to meet her. "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm last night, before I went to bed. I didn't even get to have breakfast" He explained.

"It's alright," She smiled, "I stopped at a local bakery before I came. I have water bottles, cinnamon rolls, and bananas."

"You are a lifesaver 'Sha." He told her grabbing one of each item. Rocky sat on the bench with Aisha sitting beside him. Rocky finished a banana, cinnamon roll, and drank some water, before grabbing another cinnamon roll. "I'm assuming this half-eaten one is yours?" The blue Zeo Ranger held out the cinnamon roll she had been eating when he had arrived.

"You assumed correctly." She replied with a smile, taking it from the blue Ranger. After they finished eating and drank some more water, Aisha gently approached Rocky about the issues at hand. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good." Rocky agreed. The two Rangers walked leisurely next to each other in the Stone Canyon Park.

"What's happening Rocky?" She asked cautiously, "Why was our bond spasming?"

He sighed sadly, "It's fine-ow!" the Blue Zeo Ranger exclaimed rubbing his shoulder. The former yellow had punched him.

"Hey, I warned you. I said that I was going to hit you if you kept on insisting that you were fine." Aisha commented, "You're obviously not fine."

Rocky tried to smile, but she could tell that it was a half-hearted attempt.

"Please, Rocky," The African American girl pleaded, "Let me in, let me help you, let me be there for you."

"Well, a few days ago," He let out a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Jason returned. We needed someone to talk on the Gold Zeo powers. The Ranger who originally had the powers ended up split into three parts himself." Aisha took his hand and guided him to a park bench. The Former Red Ranger let himself be led by her and sat down. The yellow Ranger held his right hand in both of hers. He squeezed her hand to assure himself that she was here. She was really here with him.

"What happened then?" She prompted. She knew that there had to be more to this story. Just those facts alone wouldn't have upset Rocky this badly.

"At first, everything was great and then," Tears threatened to fall from the Latin American boy. "I was pushed aside. Everyone wanted to be near Jason. They were all going to spar with him, they wanted to hang out with him. I understood that, I did but, then I started feeling like I was being replaced."

"Rocky, No one could ever take your place. There's only one Rocky DeSantos, and that's you." She squeezed his hand that she held with hers.

He gave a small grateful smile in response. Then he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Jason had just finished sparing with Adam, and was starting to spar with Tommy. I had asked Tommy to spar after Jason and Adam had finished their session. He said 'That he would love to but he was going to spar with Jason next.' So I stood off to the side, and Bulk and Skull came up behind me. Skull made a comment saying 'Well, Buddy it looks like your being replaced.'"

"Oh Rocky," Aisha said sympathetically.

"After a few minutes, I walked over to Ernie saying that I needed a Juice, with extra beets. I sat down at the closest Table to me and Billy happened to be sitting there. He asked me if something was wrong. I hadn't realized that I had sat down next to him, or that he was at that table. I was kind of out of it." He admitted.

"That's understandable." Aisha nodded, "Given what had happened, what was happening."

Rocky took another shaky deep breath. "I asked Billy if he wanted to spar, but Jason was going to teach him a new kata. Billy left and Bulk and Skull again came up behind me, making comments, asking me how it felt to be replaced, and stuff like that."

He sighed and continued, "Then we got a call from Zordon saying that Mondo was attacking again. Jason got held up by Bulk and Skull and his communicator got lost in the process. We couldn't get a hold of him so Tommy had us all split up to look for him after we took care of Mondo's latest scheme. I was talking to myself out loud. I was saying that I couldn't believe I was searching for the guy who was replacing me.

Then I spotted King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Prince Sprocket and heard all about their plan. Machina and Sprocket left. I was about to call the other Rangers but I hesitated. I figured that this was my chance to prove to the rest of them that I was... I don't know, good enough to be a Ranger. I took on Mondo myself and failed he then started attacking Angel Grove. I retreated back to the command center.

I told the others that it was my fault that Mondo was attacking the city. I admitted I tried to take him on myself. Jason asked me why I would do that, but before I could reply Tommy cut in saying it didn't matter right then. We had to stop him from destroying our city. That look Jason gave me though Aisha." The Blue ranger shook his head.

The former yellow frowned in reply. "What happened afterwards?"

"Well, we all took out Mondo and we were hanging out at the youth center together. I apologized to them for taking on Mondo alone. I lied to them though Sha. I said that I didn't know why I took on King Mondo myself."

"What did the others say?"

"Jason just said 'You should just know that I'm your friend, and I'm glad that you're on our side.'"

Aisha smiled at that. "Well at least not all of them are acting like complete idiots. Why haven't the others mentioned this to me? How could they be so oblivious?"

"Well, Adam is smitten with your replacement." Rocky told her. "And she seems to feel the same. It's not like I'm not happy for them I am it's just..."

"They're cutting you out, pushing you away." She finished.

"And I'm assuming you've heard about Kim's break-up letter to Tommy." He received a nod in reply. "Kat moved in on him soon afterwards. Tommy just moved onto Kat, almost instantaneously. As far as I know he never even called to ask Kim about the letter. He just accepted it and jumped to the next girl."

"Katherine," Aisha said a bit of Anger in her voice.

"Yeah, but I just don't believe it." He ran a hand trough his hair. The other hand was still being held tightly by the yellow Ninjetti. "Kim's not cold-hearted. She wouldn't do something like that, not without a good reason; Well, at least what she thought was a good reason." Aisha grinned and leaned over a gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He reeled back in surprise. "What?"

"That's for using your head Rocko." She told him. "I talked to Zordon last night. He told me that Kimberly was really hurting being away from Tommy. She thought it would be better if she broke up with him. I guess she thought that it would make it hurt less. She and Tommy are soul mates though, just like... we are."

Rocky looked surprised at her revelation. "They are? We are?" She bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Um, uh, how do you.. um feel about that?" He stumbled over the words.

"I don't know. It just seems right and I really like you Rocky. I like you a lot more than just friends." She admitted. The Hispanic teen was about to reply.

"Well, well, well," A mechanical voice said. "How very sweet and touching." The two leapt to their feet and spun around, landing in defensive martial arts stances.

Rocky growled, glaring at the robot. "Gasket."

"Blue Ranger, I see you've found yourself a little girlfriend." He replied. "Why haven't I seen her around before hmm?"

"That's none of your business." He said coolly. Aisha and Rocky began to circle as Gasket watched them. It was as if he was stalking them, like they were his prey.

"How about you go run back home to your mommy? I bet she'd hate it if you came home in pieces."

"Well, that will never happen." The Robot said confidently. "Cogs, get them!"

"We'll see about that." Rocky said furiously. The two Rangers rushed to meet the cogs.

Aisha flipped over a few cogs, kicking the head off of two cogs straight in her pathway. Rocky joined her after doing a sweeping kick to knock a bunch down. The two teens were back to back, glancing at each other briefly they nodded and went back to work on clearing the cogs.

Aisha fought furiously. "You are so going down!" She took down some more cogs. "When will they ever learn that they can't beat the Power Rangers?"

"I don't know they seem to be a bit dense!" Rocky called back grinning as he continued to fight.

"Well they are made of metal, what did you expect?" She grinned back.

"Care to dance?" Rocky kicked a cog away from her offering his hand.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled taking it. He spun her around, taking down 5 cogs with her powerful kicks. Rocky tossed her in the air. She landed on his shoulders leaping off and on each cog in her path like they were stepping stones. After a few more minutes they finished destroying the cogs. The two of them grabbed their stuff and left in a hurry.

"Hmm," Klank began stepping out from behind a tree. "She fights well Orbus."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"If we had her on our side...think of all of the damage we can do."

"I don't think she's going to join us. You saw how she fought with the Blue Zeo Ranger."

"Who said that we were giving her a choice in the matter?" The two robots disappeared into their vortexes'.

The African girl and Hispanic boy had walked to where the blue ranger had parked his car. "Do you want to go for a ride?" He offered.

"Sure," She smiled happily. He opened the passenger door for her, closing it behind her. "Such a gentleman."

"I do try." Rocky said closing his car door. They fastened their seatbelts before driving off. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?"

"Not, really... Well I would say Ernie's', Angel Grove Park or Beach but," She hesitated. "We don't know if the others are at any of those places."

"What about the beach?" He said, "We haven't been hanging around the beach that much lately." We're usually at Ernie's, sometimes the park, but not very often."

"Luckily I happened to bring a swimming suit." She grinned.

"The beach it is. We'll stop by my place first. I grab my suit and we can both grab towels."

They smiled and Rocky drove to his house.

Later at Angel Grove Beach...

Rocky and Aisha were having an amazing time. They had been swimming in the water. Rocky decided to dive under water when she wasn't looking, and pulled her legs out from under her sending her down into the water. Aisha gasped as she surfaced, she gave him a mock glare as he grinned. "You are so going to get it!" She said and then she shoved him under the water. They both laughed happily as they splashed and began to try to dunk each other under the water.

Zordon smiled at the image he had pulled up on the viewing globe of Rocky and Aisha at the beach. He was happy and relieved that The two had talked. Rocky was already looking better and acting like his normal happy and goofy self.

"Ai yi yi yi, Zordon!" Alpha said looking at the footage of the former yellow and current blue rangers. "It makes me so emotional to see this! I think my circuits might begin to rust! Ai yi yi! " He made the image disappear as the former Blue Ranger entered the room.

"So Alpha, how are the modifications going?" Billy walked over to the robot.

"Ai yi yi yi! I'm still working on them, Billy."

The two teens dried off and began to eat their picnic lunch they had brought. "So, you know we were rudely interrupted by before I could tell you that I feel the same Aisha. I really like you more than a friend. I have for a while now. I was going to try to tell you after we got the world back to normal how I felt. Then you decided to stay in Africa, so I decided not to say anything."

"After I finish helping the sick animals in Africa. I'm going to come back home. I promise you that."

"I'll hold you to that promise." He slowly started to lean towards her, and she did the same. Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. They broke apart grinning happily. "Wow," He whispered, softly.

"Yeah," Aisha added. "Wow,"

Author's notes: Sorry it took me so long to finish and update this story. I've been busy, now that I'm back to working regularly a few days a week. And I have also been immersing myself in the Sims 3. I apologize and I will try to start writing the next chapter tomorrow night. Not to mention I've been watching Power Rangers, I've now finished Jungle Fury, and RPM and am currently watching Samurai. Please let me know what you would like to see happen in the future in the story. I will try to incorporate them into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Pieces of Me

Chapter 3

The Surprise

Author's notes: I still don't own Power Rangers. :( I apologize to the readers of my other stories in progress. I am not feeling particularly inspired to write them at the moment nor do I feel motivated or have ideas to. But I plan to finish them eventually. My Depression got really bad again for a while. During that time I began to watch all of the Power Rangers seasons to relive my childhood. I am now currently watching Super Samurai!. :)

* * *

Kimberly sat up gasping in pain, she clutched at her chest. She felt like her heart was being torn out again. The only other times she had felt anything like this was when she wrote the 'Dear John' letter to Tommy and when he and Katherine had gotten together. But this feeling had nothing to do with the red and pink Zeo Rangers, not this time. "Rocky," She whispered to herself. She felt his sadness, his pain, his hopelessness...

She scrambled out of her bed and grabbed a duffel bag which she had already packed. She wanted to be prepared in case she was ever needed again. She slid on a pain of flip flops, and grabbed her sneakers, toothbrush and other essentials. She shoved them all into the pink duffel bag with a pink crane on the side of it. She then concentrated on her spirit brother.

"Angel Grove Beach, Aisha's with him." She said to herself aloud a moment later. "I'll have to wait until there isn't anyone around them." She looked at her communicator that she had automatically put on her wrist. "I wonder..." She decided to try her idea. She tried to contact Rocky. "Rocky, Aisha are you there?"

She heard their voices a minute later. "Kimberly!" Aisha squealed at the sound of her friends voice.

"Hey Kim!" Rocky greeted her.

She smiled happily, ecstatic that she had been able to contact them with their communicators. They were the only ones besides Jason to keep in contact with her after the whole letter . They had made sure that she knew that they were still her friends, despite her breaking up with Tommy. It had hurt that the others had cut all contact with her after the letter. They should have known her better than that. They should have known she was hurting, especially the ones who had known her for a long time. Only Jason and Rocky had called following the letter. Aisha still kept in contact with her, never mentioning the breakup letter. She questioned whether she had heard about it yet from the others yet.

"Hey you two!" Kim said before getting serious. "What is going on with you Rocky? I just woke up to our Ninjetti bond going crazy."

"I uh..." She heard the Hispanic boy trail off.

"Just tell her Rocky," Aisha spoke, "She'll understand."

"Well, um Jason's back here."

"Jason's back in Angel Grove?!"

"Yeah, he took on the Gold Zeo Ranger powers from their original owner, Trey of the planet Triforia." The Blue Zeo Ranger replied.

"Wait, what does that have to do with our Ninjetti bond going crazy?" The former pink ranger asked.

He winced thinking about his past actions. "That's kind of a long story."

"I have time." The former pink Ranger said. She listened intently as Rocky explained everything that had happened over the past few days. She grew more concerned and angry as Rocky told her. She was pissed off. 'How dare they treat Rocky like that!' "That's it. I'm coming back home." Kimberly said.

"What?! No Kim it's fine really." Rocky told her.

"No, it's not Rocky. They've been treating you like garbage!" She argued. "I'll tell Coach Schmitt that I can't participate in the games."

"No, Kimberly." Rocky said seriously. "I would never forgive myself if you gave up your dream because of me."

"But you need me. You come first Rocky. You're one of my best friends. I think of you as a brother." She admitted.

"I'll be okay. " He assured her. "Zordon gave Aisha permission to teleport here to visit as often as she likes while she's helping out in Africa. I've got 'Sha here. You just go and live your dreams."

She sighed defeated, "Alright, I'll stay until after I finish with the Pan Global Games. I'll be coming right back home straight after that."

"If you wanted to Zordon would probably let you do the same." Aisha added. "I can have Rocky ask him later, when the others aren't there."

"Alright, but once I'm back they are so going to get it for how they've been ignoring you and treating you." The pink Ninjetti said fiercely.

"And I'll be right there with you girl." Her Yellow Ninjetti sister agreed. "Now while we're talking I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh," Kimberly seemed nervous. "And what would that be?"

"I know you broke up with Tommy over a letter." Aisha said, "Zordon said that the reason was that you were hurting. You and Tommy are soul mates so the separation was really painful."

"Yeah," She said sadly. "And obviously he didn't care. He should have known better than that." Her voice became choked.

"Is that the only reason though Kim?" The Blue Zeo ranger asked. "I feel like there's something more to it."

Kim glanced around making sure that no one could overhear them before she continued. "How did you know?" She sobbed.

"We know you Kim," He told her.

"I-I-," She took a shaky deep breath as she continued. "Can I teleport there so that I can talk with both of you in person?" They heard the pleading tone in her voice.

"Of course. We'll explain everything later to Zordon." The former yellow told her. "Meet us at the Command Center's infirmary. But we'll have to keep it down Billy Will probably be working in the main room."

She took a deep breath and teleported, after checking her surroundings. A few moments later she found herself in the infirmary with Rocky and Aisha. She burst into tears as she practically threw herself at them. They had a three-way group hug before they all put their stuff down and sat together on a cot.

"What happened Kim?" Rocky asked.

"You know the photos we took of ourselves in our Ranger suits but without the helmets?" They nodded as she continued. "There was this guy who kept pursuing me. I kept turning him down. I even told him that I already had a boyfriend but he wouldn't take no for an answer." She took a deep breath. "I was at practice one day and when I returned I saw him in my room. He had been going through my stuff and he found the pictures."

They looked shocked. "What did you tell him?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"I told him that they were Halloween costumes that we were big fans of the power rangers. I said that every year myself and a group of friends would dress up as the Power Rangers. But then he held up my Diary. I had written everything that had happened since I was first chosen to be a Ranger by Zordon. He started to threaten and blackmail me. He said that if I didn't break-up with Tommy that he'd send the pictures and journal to every newspaper he could find."

They looked furious and horrified all at once. "So he blackmailed you into dating him?" Rocky demanded.

The original pink Ranger nodded avoiding their eyes. "If it was just me, I wouldn't have worried so much. The fact was it had all of us current and previous Rangers in the pictures with our names and history as Rangers."

"Oh Kim!" Aisha said sympathetically.

"I didn't want to but what other choice did I have?" She told them. "I couldn't let all of our identities get exposed because of me."

"It'll be okay Kimberly." Rocky said. "But why didn't you just tell us that?"

"He threatened that if I told anyone that he would release the pictures, just like he would if I didn't break-up with Tommy." She began crying hysterically."Why would they do that to me? Why would they leave me when I am doing what I have to do to protect them?" She asked in tears. Rocky and Aisha hugged their friend fiercely.

"They're idiots," Rocky told her. "They should have known better than to completely cut you out of their lives. They should have talked to you to find out the reason."

"It hurts, It really _really_ hurts." She admitted.

"We know girl." Aisha said sadly.

After a few moments Kimberly had managed to calm down with the help of her two fellow Ninjetti. "I should get back to Florida now. I need to get some rest before practice later today."

"Keep in touch with us Kimmy." The former red told her giving her a hug. "If you need us, we'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Thank you," She said sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Well, you'll never have to find out." The former yellow said firmly also hugging her. "We're always going to be there for you."

"Please don't tell the others." Kim said. "I don't want to bother them with it. Not that they'd care, with the way they cut me out of their lives."

"We won't." They promised.

"Also, these are for you two." She pulled two envelopes out of her bag. "If you guys can come that is. I'd really appreciate the support, especially now that the others..."

They looked at the envelopes she gave them. After opening them, they were tickets for the Pan Global games. "We'll definitely be there girl." Aisha said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Rocky added.

"Here are tickets for the others, If they even would want to come. They'd probably just rip them up though, except Jason. I've got to go now. Bye Guys." She smiled sadly and hugged them fiercely. She teleported away with her stuff a few moments later.

Rocky and Aisha put their tickets away in a safe place. Rocky stared at the other 6 tickets that she had handed them. She had placed them all into envelopes and written their names on them.. The read the names written on them.

 _Tommy Oliver_

 _Jason Scott_

 _Billy Cranston_

 _Adam Park_

 _Katherine Hillard_

 _Tanya Sloan_

"We should talk to the others." Aisha said.

"I can talk to the guys here." Rocky offered.

"I'll talk to Zordon and see if I can teleport to Switzerland. If so I can take care of talking to Trini and Zach."

"Good plan." They headed for the main room where Zordon in Alpha 5 were.

"How are you holding up?" Aisha questioned.

"I'm alive aren't I?" He countered.

"Don't you even joke about that Rocky Desantos!" She scolded him.

"Sorry, It's just, like Kim said it really hurts."

"You'll get through this Rocko. You have me, Kim, Alpha, and Zordon here for you."

* * *

Author's notes: I'm sorry for the wait. I know this chapter was mostly focused on Kim, but she won't be a big part of the story until much later. Until the episode 'King for a Day'.


End file.
